In Her Eyes AU
by hollowingsoul
Summary: Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: Harry Potter is a Slytherin.**_

 _ **Draco Malfoy, the first Malfoy-ever-to be placed into Gryffindor.**_

 _ **And a young girl that brings them both together.**_

 _ **Amelia Ashcroft is the direct descendant od Godric Gryffindor, and she was placed in Gryffindr her first year of Hogwarts. Another thing about this half Veela Gryffindor? She's a Soul User. Meaning. She is able to allow a soul of one that is dead into her body, and use the power that is stored within.**_

 _ **Amelia got her letter just two days after her birthday. What did it say? She was accepted in Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and she befriends a whole lot of people in every house. Most confusing to all of Gryffindor House is that, she befriends Potions Professor, Severus Snape and Slytherin Prince, Harry Potter. Dangers lurk around every corner, can the heir of Gryffindor save everyone?**_

Characters

Name: Amelia Ashcroft  
House: Gryffindor  
Age: 11  
Year: 1st year  
Blood Status: Pure Blood  
Pet: a dragon:Pyrhha(stays at home) Cat: Cinder and Soul (Cinder comes with her to Hogwarts)  
Electives: Ancient Runes  
Personality: Happy all the time, but can be a bit mean when the need arises. She has a sweet side that no one can resist, and being that the case, she befriends litterally half the entire school. Even Peeves likes her.  
Extra's: has a scar across her stomach (Prologue part two)

Name: Draco Malfoy  
House: Gryffindor  
Age: 13  
Year: 3rd year  
Blood Status: PureBlood  
Pet: N/A  
Electives: Muggle Studies  
Personality: if you know the Draco Malfoy from the original Harry Potter books, he's callouse and mean. A bully at most. However, he is the complete opposite from that. In this book, he is kind, caring, sweet, ect. He does have some of his father's traits in which he is almost like how he is in JK Rowling's book series

Name: Harry Potter  
House: Slytherin  
Age: 13  
Year: 3rd year  
Blood Status: Pureblood  
Pet: Owl: Hedwig  
Electives: Care of Magical Creatures  
Personality: opposite from original Harry Potter

Name: Hermione Granger  
House: Slytherin  
Age: 13  
Year: 3rd year  
Blood Status: Muggle-Born  
Pet: cat: Crookshanks  
Electives: Ancient Runes  
Personality: Same as she would be in the original just a little bit of Slytherin traits as well

Name: Ronald Weasley  
House: Gryffindor  
Age: 13  
Year: 3rd year  
Blood Status: Pureblood  
Electives: Divination  
Pet: rat: Scabbers  
Personality: You all know Ron.

Name: Fred and George Weasley  
House: Gryffindor  
Age: 14  
Year: 4th year  
Blood Status: Pureblood  
Electives: Ancient Runes  
Personality: You all know the twins XD

Name: Ginny Weasley  
House: Slytherin  
Age: 12  
Year: 2nd year  
Blood Status: Pure Blood  
Electives: Muggle Stduies  
Personality: same as always with Slytherin traits.  
Backstory: First Weasley ever to be put into Slytherin

Name: Leshian Bane  
House: Slytherin  
Age: 16  
Year: 6th year  
Blood Status: Pureblood  
Pet: bat named Lucien  
Electives: Ancient Runes  
Personality: mean, acts tough, completely hates everyone and everything.  
Backstory: Heir of Slytherin. Half brother of Tom Riddle-meaning he's older than he looks.

Name: Sita Fae  
House: Ravenclaw  
Age: 14  
Year: 4th year  
Blood Status: Muggle Born  
Electives: Divination  
Personality: Happy, kind, and caring  
Backstory: Heir of Ravenclaw.

Name: Fanisha Chronia  
House: Hufflepuff  
Age: 16  
Year: 6th year  
Blood Status: Pureblood  
Electives: Muggle born  
Personality: Mysterious  
Backstory: Heir of Hufflepuff


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue Part One: The Founding of Hogwarts.**

 **Salazar slammed the double doors open and stalked in. His silver hair billowed back in an invisible breeze.**

 **"** **Godric! Where the bloody hell are you!? Helga and Rowena are waiting on you to join us!"**

 **A tall man with shoulder length red hair walked down the stairs from his room. "Salazar. You have risen from the dungeon I see. Tell me. What is this meeting about again?"**

 **Salazar Slytherin sighed, agitated. "This great castle of ours has to be put to some form of use. Or so says Rowena anyways." He went into the dialogue, but was stopped by a laugh as Godric Gryffindor looked at his friend and brother.**

 **"** **Let us go on our way then. The ladies await."**

 **~~0~~**

 **Rowena and Helga were sitting at a round table, waiting for Godric and Salazar to show up when said men walked in.**

 **"** **Waiting long, Rowena? Helga?" Godric said, a goofy smirk on his face. He was followed by Salazar, who looked like he swallowed a sour lemon.**

 **"** **Not at all Godric, though it'll do us all well if you were a tad bit earlier." Rowena replied rather tartly. Godric just laughed and sat down at a chair with a high back and a lion crest carved on it. The word "Gryffindor" was carved below the crest. Salazar sat in the chair next to Godric. His chair was the exact same as Godric's however there was a snake carved onto it with the word "Salazar" carved below it.**

 **"** **Shall we begin?" Helga asked, a smile on her face that brightened up the room.**

 **Everyone agreed.**


End file.
